Forever in Love
by Chipettegirl4life
Summary: After dreaming about Alvin, Brittany realizes how much she really loves him. But does he love her back? First One-Shot!


**A/N: This story is in Brittany's POV!**

"Britt wanna walk around the block with me?" Alvin asked softly, his golden eyes stared straight into mine. I felt something inside me tug at my heart; the feeling then went to my spine and traveled down. It spread throughout me, my eyes locked onto his, my mouth curved into a soft smile.

"Yes, that'll be great, but why are we walking? I thought you'd be more into playing a video game." I said, turning to him. His eyes locked onto my sparkling sky blue eyes, smiling greatly. He just grabbed my arm, pulling me passed the lawns of lush green grass and tall towering trees. Birds cooed in the distance, and the sun began to set.

"I have something to show you Brittany." Alvin said after a moment of silence between us. I gripped his hand tighter, turning my head upward. Alvin led me passed a pasture filled with tall cows. They called out to each other as if holding nice conversations, chewing grass in their mouths. He led me towards a cliff, tall with ragged rocks at the bottom. I looked down and gulped, grabbing onto his shirt. He chuckled lightly, causing me to give him a cold stare. "I won't let you fall Britt, just hold onto me." I gripped his shirt tighter, feeling my heart beat quicken. "Look." He pointed out toward the ocean that was laid out before me. Calm waves lashed against the sandy shore, and I looked at the sun set in the horizon. It was beautiful, the colors mashed together perfectly.

"Oh Alvin it's so beautiful and…," I paused briefly, having a hard time believing what I was about to say to Alvin Seville. My best friend since we met each other in the hall. "And Romantic." I finally blurted, looking up to him.

"I know that's why I took _you _here." He whispered, leaning toward me. I felt my stomach knot as he leaned closer. He leaned closer to me, are lips were about to touch. I closed my eyes, as I began to wrap my arms around him when….

"Get up Brittany!" Jeanette whispered, shaking my shoulders gently.

"Ugh Jeanette, you interrupted the best part of my dream." Dream? Why didn't I refer to it as a nightmare? I didn't like Alvin did I? I closed my eyes tightly, thinking to the dream. The feeling I got as he touched me, I bit my lip. I didn't like him. It was so much more than that. I was utterly and deeply in love!

"Sorry but it is time for school." Eleanor said stiffly as she rotated her shoulders.

"Wait, I have to tell you something," I blurted out, covering my mouth too late. I felt my shoulders sag as Jeanette and Eleanor looked over to me.

"I-I-I," I couldn't bring myself to say it. My mind went blank, my eyes wide in alarm, what should I say?

"Brittany, you can tell us anything." Jeanette whispered, flashing me a reassuring smile.

"I think I'm-I'm," I cleared my throat, looking down at my hands. Why couldn't I just say it out loud? Why was it so hard?

"OH MY GOD! BRITTANY ARE YOU PREGNANT?" Eleanor shouted too loud for my liking, my face heated up with anger, my eyes boiling. I wasn't that kind of girl; I was only sixteen for crying out loud! Why would I be pregnant? Suddenly, the three of us heard thuds for footsteps rush up the flight of loud, nearly endless it seemed steps.

"Brittany is pregnant, okay, who's the dad?" Simon glared at Alvin immediately, who held his hands up. I questioned him, why would Alvin be the dad?

"Whoa Si, I am not that kind of guy."

"I'm not pregnant you idiots." I growled rather harshly, lashing out the words. I couldn't stand it! Why would my sisters, of all people think I'm pregnant, with Alvin's child? I felt my stomach knotting as Alvin's eyes looked over at me. He smirked, and I snorted. What was he planning this time?

"So, Britt, getting into trouble already are we?" Alvin spat out laughing as he rolled on the floor. I gave him a look that told him I wasn't amused. What did I see in him? How could I like him? I felt my forehead crease at those thoughts. Really, what did I see in him.

"Guys, I just want to talk to Alvin, _alone._" I said finally, still giving him a cold stare. He glared back with all his might, biting his lip to keep from smirking. I wanted to whack him upside the head. How dare he find teasing me amusing! _Because,_ I thought to myself sadly, _he doesn't love me back. _

"What's on your mind Britt?" Alvin asked casually, gazing into my eyes. I felt my heart skip a beat, my hands began to get clammy and I bit my lip to keep myself from smiling. His golden eyes flashed in confusion as he scratched the back of his head. He was so cute when he did that! "Why did your sisters think you were pregnant?" He asked once everyone else left the room confused. I only shrugged.

"I was trying to tell them something but I couldn't say it, I guess they took it the wrong way." I whispered softly, looking down at my feet. I couldn't say what I had wanted. I couldn't tell him that I loved him. Not now.

"That's what you wanted to tell me alone?" Alvin questioned, giving me an unbelieving look. I gulped, looking down at my hands once more. Nervously, I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, filling my lungs with fresh air.

"No. It's not." I whispered underneath my breath, before I slowly returned my gaze to him.

"Then what is?" He asked simply, as he walked over to me. I felt my heart quicken, my face must have shown off my emotion, because he instantly chuckled and gave me one of his cute smirks. "What's eating you?"

"Nothing!" I lied, trying to convince myself that I didn't love him. I couldn't love him; he was my best friend, and my greatest enemy, wrapped up in one giant ball. But then, it was true. I felt it in my gut; I was in love with him. Completely, my heart was in his possession, and it was up to him what he did with it.

"I know you Brittany, and it wasn't nothing. Your voice said it all; you had something important to say." Why can't I just say it? I cursed under my breath, and then looked him in the eyes. I couldn't tear my gaze from his, our eyes locked together, and he froze. It was as if he turned into a zombie, he didn't move, he didn't say a thing, he just stared into my eyes, something in his eyes betrayed him. There, hidden in them, was a certain emotion everyone knew. I just couldn't bring myself to believe. Did he have feelings for me too? "Britt?" His voice was now low, as if he tried to conceal something from me.

"What, I didn't hear you?"

"Britt?" He raised his voice, and this time, I knew why. His voice was filled with a loving tone that couldn't be replaced. I've never heard someone say my name with such compassion, not even my sisters. I loved Alvin Seville, but did he love me? Was he messing with my heart, and mind?

"Alvin I- I have something to tell you. I'm just, really scared." I whispered my eyes slowly averted to the ground. The ground was motionless; it was covered in an inch thick carpet.

"You never have to be scared Brittany; because I'll always be there to protect you." Alvin said softly, flashing me an unexpected smile. He reached out for my hand, and looked me right in the eyes. "_Always._"

"Alvin I-," I forced myself to pause, taking in his words. What did he mean always? Did he truly love me, as much as I loved him?

"Britt just tell me!"

"Don't rush me Alvin, please!" I replied coldly, giving him a strong glare. He seemed taken at my outburst, but remained silent. "Don't rush me."

"Please, just tell me. Consider yourself rushed." Alvin smirked at himself, giving me a mischievous look.

"Why do you do that?" I growled, waving my arms in the air. I felt something hit me, reality. I was mad, my face hardening. Alvin seemed shocked, and the brass knob turned.

"Everything all right?" I heard Theodore whisper, the heads of our siblings popping up from the door.

"Why do you always rush me, when I'm trying to get the nerve to tell you something important? I love you Alvin, but you drive me crazy!" Then, reality hit me. I just told him three words that I've been meaning to all morning, all day, and the ones I've been too scared to. Alvin just stared, wide eyed and shocked. Everyone else gasped. "I love you so much Alvin."

"I love you too Britt, forever and always." He whispered, giving me a gentle smile. He reached out for my hand, gripping it, he smiled. I felt tears of happiness rush to my eyes, and I gave him a strong hug. I didn't want to let him go, but I did. Alvin released me as well, but he just sighed. "Promise me one thing."

"Yes?"

"Promise we'll always be together." He whispered, this time, his bushy tail touched my back and I closed my eyes.

"Promise." Then, I surprised myself for the third time. I surprised myself when I found out how much I loved Alvin, and when I told him, but then, when I kissed him, I surprised myself even more. I felt this tingling sensation go down my spine, and I enjoyed it. I enjoyed it a lot. When Alvin kissed back, I knew he enjoyed it too. I knew from the point forward, that Alvin would be by my side. No matter what. Because we loved each other, and we would be together, forever and always.


End file.
